La familia
by MariSeverus
Summary: Severus Snape tiene una historia diferente. Pura casualidad de la vida, tiene hijas. Tiene esposa y tiene hermanas. ¿Qué podría cambiar en esta historia? Quizá yo no pude escoger a mi familia y aún así la amo, pero puedo escoger la suya
1. Chapter 1

Nada me pertenece, Excepto ideas. El resto, le pertenece a JK Rowling.

* * *

Una mañana distinta:

Suavemente abrió los ojos y pegó un brinco, al mirar lo que estaba cerca de su cama. Eran muchas jóvenes y lo miraban con curiosidad. Suspirando, se sentó y se limpió el rostro con una mano. Miró el rostro feliz de muchas de ellas.

¿Por qué tenía tantas hermanas? Eso era tan incómodo.

- Severus, tienes una carta. Mira, la dejó una lechuza gris esta tarde.

- Arliana, seguramente la leíste- dijo con mucho enojo y ella, frunció los labios, ofendida.

- No la leí Sev, solo miré quién la enviaba. Creí que había sido Lily, contándonos de nuestras sobrinas.

- Lily está de vacaciones con sus padres- le dijo él- Cristhine y Elisei estarán con ella este invierno.

- Eres cruel, como papá.

- Eso no te incumbe, Arliana.

Severus caminó hacia el salón. El resto de sus hermanas, lo miraba con la misma expresión. Mientras pensaba, otra lechuza raspaba la ventana, para que la dejaran pasar. Era perlada, con el pecho enorme y los ojos color ámbar. Le dio un picotazo amistoso. Conocía a esa lechuza. Era la lechuza con la que Elisei, amaba jugar.

- Ya, están bien. Están todas felices, correteando por los parques.

- Qué mal padre eres. Déjame ver- dijo Samantha, la hermana mayor de su grupo de hermanas. Él era el mayor, por supuesto.

_"Severus:_

_Elisei, Cristhine y yo, la pasamos muy bien. Creo que ellas están muy felices. Elisei no puede dejar de mirar un ave por que corre detrás de ella gritando: ajarito ajarito... Cristhine se ha caído un par de veces, pero nada grave. El parque estaba muy húmedo._

_Creo que todo marcha muy bien. las niñas ya quieren verte otra vez, tal cuál yo. Aunque el invierno es pésimo para volar y ellas, están aún muy pequeñas. Creo que viajaremos en tren. Esperamos verte pronto._

_Te amamos._

_Lily y las niñas"_

Samantha sonrió con suavidad y Snape, se quedó parado en la puerta, dándole la espalda. Odiaba hablar de su vida privada en frente de sus hermanas. Ligeramente burlonas. De todas formas, las amaba tal cuál eran.

- Entonces, ¿es más de lo mismo?

- Déjame en paz.

- Oh vamos, Sev- dijo otra de sus hermanas. En total... Tenía muchas- Tienes que entendernos que nos preocupas. Que pensamos en ti. Eres nuestro hermano.

- Perfecto. Lean más de mis cartas.

- Eso lo hacemos siempre.

- ¡Arliana!- se quejó Odette- ¡Cállate!

- Es la verdad.

* * *

Este trocito es para mis niñas adoradas. Para mi Estrella Malfoy, mi Luu, mi Sole, mi Mai, Mi hija Paola, mi Alejandra, para mi cacho gabryd. Para Vio, para Stephy, para Skinniy, Para Sandy, Para Andy, Para Luna, Para Criseida... Para Celeste_Nobilis (Mi nueva adquisisión jua jua) ¡Para todas mis niñetas adoradas!


	2. Chapter 2

Visitas:

Se sentó en la cama nuevamente, al escuchar arañazos en su ventana. Ladeó la cabeza y miró a la lechuza de Lily, que entraba y se detenía junto a su escritorio. Se sacudió las enormes plumas y lo miró con un gesto casi suplicante. Severus entendió que la lechuza había hecho un largo viaje y simplemente lanzó a su pico, un premio que ella engulló muy feliz.

— Ahora esperarás hasta que termine de leer y escribir una contestación — le dijo y la lechuza alzó la cabeza, girándola hacia la habitación. Levantó vuelo y se posó sobre su cama, haciéndose un ovillo.

_"Severus:_

_Elisei tiene mucha fiebre, así que tendremos que viajar de regreso. Donde vivimos, es menos friolento que en esta casa, donde viven mis padres. ¿Podrías recogernos? Está algo enferma y casi no quiere comer. Me agradaría que me ayudaras con ello, antes de que Cristhine se enferme con ella._

_Te amamos._

_Lily y las niñas"_

— Entonces. Bien. — Escribió una contestación y con una inspiración forzosa, se la ató a la pata de aquella lechuza. Soltó un quejido, parecía reacia a volar — Vete, animal de pacotilla.

La lechuza alzó el vuelo y se perdió como una mota, en aquella mañana nevada. Se sentó otra vez en la cama y se dejó caer en ella, para pensar. Mientras pensaba, simplemente cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido una vez más.

La tarde se aproximaba y tenía que recoger a Lily. Arliana quería acompañarlo, no soportaba no ver a sus pequeñas sobrinas.

Tenía tantas hermanas, que simplemente no entendía cómo podía diferenciarlas a todas. Eran tantas, como amigas. Ellas eran sus amigas.

— ¡Oh, pobre Elisei! — dijo Arliana, cuando Lily la bajaba del tren, envuelta en muchos suéteres y cobijas — Pero papá y tus tías, van a cuidarte hasta que te sientas mucho mejor. ¡Hola, Cristhi!

Severus inspiró, tomando de los brazos de su esposa, a su hija enferma. La miró, ella trataba de dormir y sus ojos estaban hinchados. Sus ojos verdes, como los de su madre. Cristhine sonreía, con lo que Arliana le estaba contando.

— ¡Y veremos muchos patos! ¿Cómo hacen los patos, Cristhine?

— ¡Cua cua!

Al regresar a casa, simplemente recostaron a la pequeña Elisei. La menor de sus hijas. La miró por unos minutos, mientras ella se acomodaba en la cama, a su antojo. Cristhine también estaba cansada, así que Lily se encargó de acomodarla en otra cama. La miró con una sonrisa. Amaba a sus hijas.

— Listo, ambas están dormidas. Severus, más tarde, tendrás que hacer que Elisei pruebe algún bocado.

— Lo hará — dijo Madeline la menor de sus hermanas — si Severus la consiente y mima, lo hará.

Estuvo ocupado, mirando los preparativos de la cena de navidad. Ahora que su esposa y sus hijas estaban allí, las cosas tenían que cambiar. Mientras pasaba por el salón, miró a Lily. Tenía sus piernas sobre el sofá, cruzadas. Parecía cansada. Se sentó a su lado y ella, dejó caer su cabeza sobre su hombro y sonrió.

— Las niñas y yo, te extrañábamos tanto. ¿Nos extrañaste?

— Por supuesto. — dijo y Lily sonrió — Ellas no dejaban de recordármelo. Entonces, no podía evitar extrañarlas.

— Eres muy dulce, mi amor. En tu forma de ser, pero definitivamente eres dulce. Por eso te amamos. Por eso y más.

— ¿Qué debo entender por eso? ¿Qué soy un mal esposo? ¿Un mal padre?

— Todo lo contrario, eres perfecto. Es solo que no te haría mal, involucrarte un poco más. Ya sabes, las niñas.

Severus no dijo nada, mientras Lily dejaba caer su cabeza sobre su pecho y se acurrucaba allí, feliz. La abrazó, ante el frío viento que acababa de cruzar su salón y suspirando, decidió que esas navidades tendrían que ser diferentes.

La "familia", estaba reunida.

— Mami.

— Ese es mi llamado — Dijo ella, levantándose. No sin antes darle un pequeño beso de despedida, solo un ligero roce— cuando digan mamá, me sorprenderé.

— Son muy pequeñas aún, Lily.

Arliana terminaba la cena, cuando Lily sentaba a las niñas a comer. Las miró con una sonrisa, mientras ellas miraban a su padre, al otro lado. Por más que lo intentaba, Lily no podía hacer que Elisei probara un bocado de la cena.

— Vamos cariño. Necesitas comer un poco o si no, continuarás enferma.

Severus suspiró, sentándose a un lado de ella. Lily se rindió, levantándose del suelo. Arliana y el resto de sus hermanas, tenían que ver aquello. Con una sonrisa, Elisei lo miró. Lily siempre lo supo. Severus a pesar de todo, tenía talento con los niños.

— Elisei, escucha a tu madre. Quiere que comas. Necesitas comer. Abre la boca.

Al poco tiempo, había acabado con el plato. Lily suspiró, mirándola ceder de una forma tan sencilla. Negó con la cabeza y terminó de organizar la mesa.

— Me encanta ver, como papá tiene la batuta en esta casa.

Las dejó en el suelo y las miró, ir de un lado al otro. Elisei terminó dormida sobre el sofá y Lily tomó ese tiempo, para hablar con su marido.

— Severus, mamá y papá enviaron obsequios. Saben que tienes muchas hermanas, pero hicieron lo que pudieron.

Snape sonrió, al escuchar sus palabras. Negó con la cabeza y miró el paquete. Por lo que había estado mirando, en el equipaje de su esposa, parecía que las niñas tenían nuevos juguetes. Las mimaban lo suficiente como para no tener que hacerlo ellos, por sí mismos. Lo suficiente, pero no totalmente.

Pasó largo rato, intentando escribir una carta de agradecimiento. Al finalizar, Lily miró sobre su hombro, mientras sostenía dos copas de vino tinto.

— Creo que adoraré estas navidades. Quizá mis padres, terminen visitándonos.

— Eso sería más fácil, que nosotros terminando allí — dijo y miró hacia la cama donde Lily había terminado por cobijar, a sus hijas.

— Si lo dices por Elisei, pues tienes razón. la pobre está tan enferma.

— Se le pasará, solamente necesita medicinas adecuadas. Tú, descansa.

— Feliz casi navidad, Severus.

— Feliz casi navidad, Lily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Regalos:**

Lily solo se reía, al escuchar la voz de Arliana y de Madeline. ¡Regalos! El día anterior a la navidad. El día para comprar los regalos.

Severus no estaba de acuerdo, por la cantidad de juguetes que tenían sus hijas, entre sus manos. Y sin embargo Lily, creía que podría encontrar un regalo, que no era precisamente juguetes. Miró a sus pequeñas, mientras Odette y Amelié, le acomodaban sus suéteres para el frío de la mullida y blanca nieve.

— No quisiera que Elisei saliera de esa forma. Pero quiero llevarla a mirar, Severus.

— ¿Qué van a enseñarle?

— Eso no te incumbe- dijo Amelié con una sonrisa cómplice y Odette asintió con una risa divertida. Severus decidió que en asunto de mujeres, no se entrometería.

Lily caminó hacia su esposo, acomodándole la larga bufanda, verde y plateada. Ladeó la cabeza, al mirar a sus hijas que se acercaban. Cristhine, alzó la cabeza y miró a Snape con curiosidad.

— No sé por qué te está mirando de esa forma- dijo- ¿Cristhi? ¿Tienes algo que decirle a papá?

Lily suspiró, mientras su hija continuaba mirándole como si se tratara de un extraño. Luego de un par de minutos, sacó su varita de uno de los bolsillos de su suéter.

— ¡Cristhi! Sabes que a papá no le agrada que jueguen con su varita. Podrían romperla o incluso hacerse daño con ella.

— Papá, vadita vadita.

Severus se inclinó y la tomó cuidadosamente. Ella sonreía, mientras él la miraba fijamente. Blandió la varita con suma precaución y la miró una vez más.

— Te prometo que cuando tengas edad, te compraré una — le dijo y ella, pareció quedarse tranquila. La única pelirroja de la familia, era ella.

Lily las miró, mientras ellas sostenían sus manos. Severus se quedó en la puerta, mirándolas cruzar la calle y detener a un taxi.

No tenía idea de hacia dónde iban, pero esperaba que tuvieran cuidado. Arliana sonrió, mirándolo desde el salón.

— Severus, ¿Por qué no les acompañaste?

— Tengo que conversar con Dumbledore.

La idea de Lily, distraía perfectamente a las niñas. Tomó a su hija Cristhine entre sus brazos, para que pudiera acariciar a un enorme alce, atado a un largo mástil. Cristhine reía, mientras la enorme nariz del animal, le echaba su aire cálido.

— Dale esa zanahoria al conejito, Elisei — señaló al animal, que correteaba por el parque. Brincó muy cerca de ella y Elisei, prefirió correr hacia su madre — ¡Oh mami mami, brincó!

Amelié otra de las hermanas de Snape, miraba los patos con Cristhine y les arrojaban alimento. Uno de ellos había salido de la laguna, acicalándose las plumas. Cristhine corrió en dirección contraria.

— Ya, ya cariño. Es solo un patito — dijo Lily, cuando una asustada Cristhine, lloraba — Mamá va a protegerte, cariño.

Elisei en cambio, estaba distraída con las ardillas. Se asombraba con cada brinco que daban hacia la copa de los árboles.

— Dale esa nuez. Dásela, Eli— dijo Lily, arrodillándose junto a ella en el húmedo pasto— Ella no te hará daño. Mami está aquí.

Rió, cuando la ardilla tomó la nuez rápidamente y desapareció entre los árboles. Lily se levantó del suelo.

— Severus es un pésimo padre — se quejó Amelié. Podría estar aquí, pero el prefiere quedarse en casa, esperando conversar con Albus.

— Tiene obligaciones, de todas formas.

Dentro del hogar, Arliana miraba a Snape con aburrimiento. Con una sonrisa, salió de la cocina. Severus redactaba más y más cartas. Lo miró por unos minutos y tomó uno de sus brazos, para sacarlo de aquella silla.

— Basta, señor adicto al trabajo. Es hora de ir a jugar con sus hijas.

— Arliana.

— Vamos, Severus Snape.

Lily las miraba, mientras cada una de sus hijas, escogía un muñeco distinto. Elisei había escogido una ardilla, aunque no había podido decidirse entre la ardilla y el conejo. Cristhine simplemente había comprado un pato negro, de cuello verde.

— Todas felices. Hora de comer. ¿Qué comeremos?

— Mientras no le digas a Cristhine, que serán brochetas de pato — Sonrió Lily y Amelié rió con ella.

Severus las alcanzó al poco tiempo. Estaban en una pequeña mesa de aquel parque. Las niñas jugaban con los muñecos, mientras ellas almorzaban. Lily miró el rostro de su esposo y supo que había sido sacado de sus obligaciones, para ir a verlas.

En poco tiempo, las niñas soltaron los juguetes y corrieron tras su padre. Arliana se sentó junto a Lily, y lo miró en acción.

— ¡Papá! — chillaron ambas y él, las miró. Colocó su mano sobre las cabezas de sus hijas y ambas, brincaban de un lado al otro.

— Papá en acción — se burló Amelié, mientras Elisei le hablaba de la ardilla que tenía entre sus manos. Aunque no entendía ni la mitad de las cosas, solo respondía y asentía.

— Creo que ya tienen sus regalos, antes de navidad. Una tarde en un parque de animales, peluches y a su padre.


	4. Chapter 4

Blanca nieve:

Lily estaba sentada en la cama, mientras Elisei y Cristhine jugaban con los muñecos. El pato iba de un lado al otro. Mantenía a Elisei, sentada entre sus piernas. Le cepillaba el cabello negro, mientras mordisqueaba a la ardilla.

— Eli, la ardilla no es para eso— dijo Lily con una sonrisa y ella la miró — Sí, te estoy diciendo que no es para que la muerdas. Ella ha sido una buena ardilla.

Severus caminó hacia la pequeña parte de su familia y se sentó en la cama. En poco tiempo Cristhine, se había arrojado a las piernas de su padre y miraba el pato, de cabeza. Lily soltó el cepillo para peinar y lo miró.

— ¿Le dicen feliz navidad a papá? — dijo la mujer y las niñas, dijeron tantas cosas que no entendió, pero que igual agradeció.

— Feliz navidad para ustedes también— Dijo y se inclinó, para besar a Lily.— Veo que están muy entretenidas.

— Nos preparamos para la celebración de la fiesta de navidad. Mis padres dijeron que tal vez llegaban mañana, así que tenemos la noche para nosotros. Y claro, tus hermanas.

Sí. ¿A dónde iba sin ellas? Las miró, mientras estaban en pijamas. Lily cepillaba su largo cabello rojizo, mientras miraba a Cristhine y a su pato.

Las dejó solas, para la siesta que Lily acostumbraba dar con sus hijas. Una forma de mantenerlas despiertas por unas horas. Se quedó en el salón y miró la cantidad de tarjetas de navidad, que comenzaba a recibir.

— Amelié, Odette, Madeline, Arliana, Samantha...— Ladeó la cabeza, ante la gran cantidad de tarjetas que había sobre la mesa. Incluso su madre había enviado tarjetas. Había cuatro extras. Una para Elisei, llena de animales. Para Cristhine, llena de patos. Nunca entendió qué le veía a los patos y una para Lily y para él.

Estuvo largo rato, rellenando tarjetas y felicitaciones navideñas. Se sentía como calcar en un papel, una respuesta. A mitad de su escritura, escuchó pasos que provenían de una de las habitaciones y ladeó la cabeza para mirar.

Cristhine caminaba hacia el salón, sosteniendo al enorme pato. Enorme, en comparación con ella. Se acercó con un largo bostezo. La miró, mientras ella intentaba ver lo que él estaba haciendo. La levantó del suelo y la sentó a su lado.

— Te enviaron una postal, mírala— La colocó en sus manos y la abrió para que mirara el contenido. Tenía muchos patos. Eso fue lo que dijo.

— Ato cua cua.

— Sí, es un pato— dijo Snape, mientras escribía. Cristhine se bajó de la silla, como pudo y corrió de regreso a la habitación. Severus se imaginó que se la enseñaría a su madre.

— ¡Pero qué lindos patitos tienes allí!— Escuchó y suspiró, su esposa estaba despierta. La miró sentarse a un lado y observar lo que hacía. Ladeó la cabeza para mirarla. Ella le dio otro beso y continuó mirando lo que había en la mesa.

— ¿Durmieron?— preguntó Snape y Lily suspiró, asintiendo — ¿Elisei?

— Como piedras. Bueno, dormimos. Elisei sigue dormida. ¿Y tus hermanas?

— Debieron haber salido, por compras navideñas. Les dije que este día era imposible para eso, pero poco suelen oírme.

Lily sonrió, abrazándose de su esposo que continuó escribiendo. Siempre terminaba con innumerables cartas que responder, gracias a la enorme familia con la que vivía. Inspiró, mientras Lily servía dos copas de vino blanco.

— Me gusta el tinto, pero para variar— comentó y Severus asintió.— ¡Por la familia!

— Por la familia.

A los pocos minutos, Elisei despertaba de un sueño reconfortante. Como siempre que dormían, sus hijas despertaban cansadas. Severus miró a su hija menor, mientras se frotaba los ojos y se dejaba caer en todo lo que fuese mullido. Continuó mirándola, mientras ella clamaba por su atención. La levantó del sofá.

— Eso es, Eli. Dale trabajo a papá.

— Sigue con temperatura — dijo Snape, mientras ella cerraba sus ojos y trataba de continuar durmiendo.

— Le hemos dado todas las medicinas que has prescrito. Creo que no se curará y estoy muy preocupada.

Severus la miró, mientras Elisei sostenía su pequeña ardilla. Lily caminó hasta su presencia y la tomó entre sus brazos. Antes de que pudieran conversar, sus hermanas regresaban a casa. Sostenían una gran cantidad de paquetes. La cena pronto estaría preparada.

— ¡Oh, Eli sigue enferma! — dijo Samantha con una sonrisa, al mirar su nariz llena de moquillo.

— ¡Comprar en esta fecha, es terrible! — dijo Arliana con una inspiración profunda y sonriendo, quitándose la bufanda.— Pero encontramos lo necesario para la cena.

Pronto, Severus se encontró en una reunión social. las botellas destapadas y copas de vino que iban y venían. Lily adoraba cocinar y había acondicionado la cocina, solo para ella y sus hermanas. Bebían, mientras rememoraban historias de su infancia.

Sus navidades habían sido pésimas, con su familia. Pero sin embargo, Lily había hecho de ellas, algo mucho mejor. Se acercó a él y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros, mientras escuchaba muchas historias.

De no haber sido por sus hermanas y su madre, su vida habría sido más miserable de lo que ya una vez había sido.

— Papá lo tiene, búscalo. Lo tiene en su bolsillo— dijo Lily, con una sonrisa y Severus se preguntó de qué hablaba.— Papá tiene a santa en su bolsillo. Dile que te de muchos regalos para ti y tu hermana.

Ella sonrió, mientras Cristhine corría hacia su padre y lo miraba. Severus miró a Lily con un rostro de pocos amigos y Lily rió con fuerza.

— Eli, ¿no tienes un regalo para papá? ¿O se lo damos mañana?

Esa noche, la mesa estaba repleta. Las jóvenes conversaban. Se llenaban los labios de risas. Las niñas estaban entretenidas con el puré de patatas y el pavo. Lily picaba pequeños trozos, que ellas tomaban con sus pequeñas manos.

— Elisei, come— dijo Snape, pero ella se negaba rotundamente.

— ¿Te sientes mal, cariño?— preguntó Odette — Ven, vamos a comer tú y yo juntas.

La cena terminó tan pronto como había acabado. Lily comía el postre, un pedazo de torta de limón. Severus estaba en el escritorio, terminando el último lote de cartas. Juraba ella, que su pluma saldría huyendo.

— ¿Quieres postre, cariño? ¿O me quieres a mí?

Arqueó las cejas y ella, se echó a reír de su chiste. Ladeó la cabeza y miró que a las pocas horas, sus hijas ya estaban exhaustas otra vez.

— Tenemos la noche, para nosotros dos— dijo y soltó el pedazo de torta en la mesa y arrojó sus brazos, alrededor del cuello de su esposo— ¿Nos vamos a dormir?


	5. Chapter 5

¡Feliz navidad!:

Lily se había despertado muy temprano, esa mañana. Miraba a las pequeñas, que aún dormían luego de la cena navideña. Colocó su mano sobre la frente de Elisei y notó, que ya no tenía temperatura. Sonrió y las miró. Antes de irse, Severus había aparecido detrás de ella y colocaba sus manos sobre sus hombros.

— Elisei ya no tiene temperatura, creo que está mejor. Espero que se sienta mejor y pueda comer.

— Estará bien. Deberías prepararte para la llegada de tus padres— dijo y Lily asintió en silencio, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

— Una tarde con las niñas y tus hermanas, ha de destrozarte los nervios.

— ¿Mis hijas destrozándome los nervios?

Se sentaron en el sofá, mientras Samantha preparaba el desayuno. Huevos y tocino, con pan tostado y jugo. Muy parecido a Hogwarts y sus tiempos de estudiante. Lily sostenía dos pequeños vasos de jugo. Sus hijas aún eran muy pequeñas, para beber por sí mismas. Un buen invento muggle. Vasos que no permitían el derrame de jugo.

Al colocarlos en la mesa, escuchó "mami". Muchas veces. Y entonces supo, que ese era su llamado. Estaban fuera de la cama y miró, mientras ellas le daban los buenos días. Las acomodó en la silla y Arliana sirvió el desayuno.

Una vez que la familia estuvo reunida, Severus se sentó junto a ellas. La menor de sus hijas parecía animada y Lily estaba feliz por eso. Él, se encargaba de que probaran el tocino. Les encantaba el tocino, ella ya lo sabía y era motivo de un desayuno completo.

Sin dejar un solo trozo.

— Sí, es delicioso el tocino. ¡Nos encanta! — dijo, mirándolas degustar el alimento.

Al terminar, Lily se acomodaba la bufanda y el gorro tejido que solía utilizar en épocas de invierno. Con una sonrisa suave, miró a Snape, que observaba el reloj. Sus padres estaban por llegar y ella tenía que recogerlos. Sonrió, mientras Severus besaba la comisura de su labio.

— Te veré luego, mi amor— dijo ella y él, asintió.

Se quedó sentado en el sofá del salón, mirando los viejos cuadernos con anotaciones de pociones. Elisei y Cristhine estaban distraídas, abriendo obsequios con sus tías. De vez en cuando, las escuchaba, le mostraban algo.

Lily se reunió con sus padres, con mucha felicidad. El viaje a casa, resultó más agradable de lo que ella pensó. La rutina de la estación del tren a casa, resultó muy reconfortante. Al llegar, Cristhine y Elisei, corrieron hacia la puerta.

Tenía que quitarles esa maña. Sonrieron, ante los saludos de sus abuelos. Severus se levantó y saludó políticamente. No era muy demostrativo.

Muy pronto, la casa se había llenado de familiares y juguetes, regalos. Lily suspiraba, clasificándolos, mientras sus hijas volvían a desordenarlo todo. Rió, cuando había intentado guardar cuatro veces, un oso de felpa.

Pero Cristhine estaba decidida a utilizarlo.

— Feliz navidad, Severus— dijo la madre de Lily y él, asintió con la cabeza.

— Feliz navidad, señora Evans— le respondió él, mientras Elisei estaba sentada a su lado y jugaba con la ardilla de felpa.

— ¡Tienen tantos muñecos, que no sabré lo que hacer, con todos ellos!

— Será una fortuna, que jueguen con todos ellos— contestó Odette y Lily, asintió. Los ordenaba de mayor a menor.

— La próxima navidad, compraremos solo ropa.


	6. Chapter 6

Mamá:

Severus despertó ese día, solo. Miró por la habitación, pero no había nadie allí. Ahogó un bostezo y se llevó las manos al rostro, para despertarse. Se levantó de la cama y caminó por las habitaciones. ¿Dónde estaba su esposa?

Terminó en la habitación de las niñas. Estaba allí, durmiendo junto a Elisei. La miró y cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado. La hora de preparar el desayuno ya había llegado, pero nadie estaba despierto.

La noche anterior, había sido muy ajetreada. Elisei había corrido hacia él, con un paquete. Le había hecho un regalo casero, al igual que Cristhine. Lily adoraba hacer manualidades y educarlas en esos valores.

La madre de Lily, estaba despierta. El desayuno de ese día, corría por su cuenta. Se sentó una vez más en el sofá y miró otro libro de pociones. Las clases comenzarían pronto y tenía que prepararse para dictarlas.

— ¿Lily sigue dormida?— preguntó su madre y Severus asintió— Ayer, las niñas no podían dormir. Creo que estaban algo ansiosas.

Severus miró a Lily, que ya estaba despierta. Se sobaba el cuello y lo miró con un gesto muy curioso. De improvisto, ella estornudó y negó con la cabeza.

— Creo que yo soy la siguiente en enfermarme— le dijo y apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

— ¿Te sientes enferma?— dijo él y Lily, asintió en silencio. Se levantó del sofá y tomó su mano, Lily lo acompañó hasta la cama y se dejó caer en ella. Severus la cubrió con cobijas y sábanas. La miró, mientras ella cerraba los ojos.

— Mami- escuchó de las niñas, sonrientes— ¡Pa!

— Mamá está enferma, será mejor que la dejemos descansar— les dijo y ellas, la miraron con atención— Cuidaremos de mamá hasta que se sienta mejor.

Severus las miró, mientras Arliana le colocaba a Cristhine en sus manos, un pequeño plato con comida. No creía que fuera capaz de llevárselo, pero Arliana insistía en que lo hiciera. Cristhine, caminaba torpemente, con los cordeles sueltos de sus zapatos. Llegó hasta Lily y sonrió.

— ¿Para mí, mi amor? Muchas gracias ¿Está delicioso? ¿Lo probaste?

— Mami. Mi mami.

— Sí, yo soy tu mami. Tu mami enferma y ¡Gracias Eli! ¿Está delicioso el jugo?

Lily pasó la tarde de aquel día, durmiendo. La nieve seguía cayendo y parecía aumentar su espesor. Severus permaneció en la cama, ante el terrible frío que hacía en el salón. Agradecía tener una familia, que pudiera cuidar de sus hijas, mientras él cuidaba de su esposa. Escuchó las risas de sus hermanas y de los padres de Lily. Estaban jugando algún juego de mesa o algo. Lily se dio la vuelta y lo miró.

— ¿Qué hora es?

— Las dos de la tarde — dijo y ella inspiró.

— ¿He dormido tanto?

— Sí. La poción te la di hace tres horas. Eso te ha hecho dormir de más. Descansa, tienes un poco de fiebre.

— ¿Y las niñas?

— Ya han almorzado. Están jugando.

— ¿Y tú?

— Ya he almorzado también. Tu madre quiso saber si te despertaría para eso, pero no quise despertarte.

Lily sonrió y asintió. Antes de que estornudara, le alcanzó un pañuelo. Con una voz suave, cargada de malestar, le agradeció su cuidado. Severus besó su frente y acarició su cabello, mientras la miraba. Se levantó para buscarle un poco de comida.

Al regresar, se había dormido otra vez. Se sentó en la cama y dejó lo que había traído, a un lado de ella. Abrió su libro y continuó leyendo.

— Mami, mami.

— Mamá sigue dormida, Cristhine. Mamá está enferma, como lo estuvo tu hermana. Pero a ella no le importará, que vayamos de paseo. Solo hasta que se sienta mejor. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Y a ti, Elisei?

— Que se diviertan— dijo Odette, mientras los abuelos y Madeline, salían de paseo.


End file.
